I am in love with
by maricejayo
Summary: A party at the crime lab, 2 secrets, Brass and Greg being funny. Snickers and YoBling
1. I am in love with

**Hello! This fic is one of does that just hit you! And you come running to your computer and start writing! Lol!**

**I'm still writting "Intocent 'till he is proven gulity" so don't worry**

**Fic is: Snickers and YoBling! Enjoy!!**

* * *

November 25th, a very special date at Las Vegas lab of Criminology, the motive for the celebration doesn't matter, it's the party the one that does.

It wasn't some kind of dress, tux's and limos, but you can't go in your normal work clothes, a simple cocktail dress or a simple botton shirt would do it, just enough to impress the important people that asists or simply the man that has your head over heels.

Oh, yes love was in the air at Las Vegas crime lab, the people arrived bringing a companion on their arm, presented them with their fellow co-workers, trying to make them jelous as posible, only not succeding as much, beacuse at the lobby (principal entrance to the crime lab, were the party was starting it's form) everyone had a date, everyone except CSI Sara Sidle.

She had called a couple of her friends last week, asking them to come with her "friend not date" she make sure for them to know that, but everyone said that they were going to be busy that day, which they did, at least she thought.

She was standing next to the elevator, wating for a moment when no one notice her sneeking out to the second floor and to the breakroom and maybe watch some T.V.

_Ok, here it goes, in 3…2…1…_ but she was stopped by the only person that could take her breath away CSI Nick Stokes, it wasn't only his presence that made her stop on her tracks, it was the way he was looking, Nick was wearing dark pants, with long sleeves green botton shirt, his large smile standing out... he was breath-less.

But of course, for Sara's luck, he wasn't alone, a tall, leggy, blonde with a black strapless dress was by his side, actually over him, her hands were everywere, in his arm, his chest, his hair, his neck, smiling to each person that Nick introduce her to, she couldn't stand it anymore so she press the up botton of the elevator en walk inside living the happy party down.

Just like she planned it she was at the breakroom, sitting in the couch with the romote of the TV in her hand, surfing through the channels over and over again "_Great Sidle the party that everyone has been talking about for months is one floor down and you are in the middle of a dark room, watching TV, alone, yupi_ " she laughed sarcasticly.

"Hey"

_Wait a minute, I recognize that voice_

"Catherine?" Sara turn and, indeed, the blonde was standing in the door frame with her arms on her chest "What are you doing here?"

"I was at the party and I didn't see you there, so I thought you were hiding somewere and here you are" she walked to the light interruptor and turn it on, that's when Sara got a better look at what was Catherine wearing she had a purple spaguetti dress that was cut just above her knee

"So you still use your investigator skills even when you are of the clock" said Sara looking at the TV

"I was born with them" Catherine answer walking towards her "So what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing" said Sara still surfing through the channels fast, enough to make you blind if you look for more than 10 seconds

"It looks like you are bored"

"I'm sorry if I'm rude Cath, but what are you doing here? And don't tell me that you were looking for me beacuse I know that's not true" she said looking at Catherine "And were is that guy you were with?"

"Who Tim? Oh, he had a called from his office, he had to go" she looked at her hands

"Oh" was the only thing Sara said before returning to the TV

"She isn't pretty enough?...right? " said Catherine after minutes of silence

"Who?" ask Sara her eyes on the TV

"Tina"

Sara drop her eyes from the TV towards her hands, yes she knew her, Warrick's famous girlfriend, he has been daiting for three and a half months and things were starting to get pretty serious between the two, Sara has been very aware of the flirting thing between Catherine and Warrick, but she didn't knew that Catherine had something else to give to the green eye CSI... her heart.

"So that's the reason why you came here, to hide, just like me" even if it meant something bad to happend to someone else, she felt good to know that she wasn't alone.

"Just like you?, you are also here to hide from seeing the man that you love with someone else?" ask Catherine looking at Sara

"NO!, I'm here to hide from the people in general, I don't like this kind of parties" she look at the blonde and return her gaze to the TV

"Sara, you know what is sadder than look at the guy that you like with someone else?... Look at the guy with someone else and don't admit that you like him" she said taking the remote from her hands and turning the TV off

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Sara looking at her hands

"Oh please, I have notice the flirting that you and Nick share at work, and seeing him with that tall, leggy girl must have made you pull your hair off"

"What?? Are you serious? Nick and I are just friends, co-workers, nothing else" she start playing with the base of her dress

"Yeah, and I am Queen Elizabeth" said a voice coming from dark hallway

"Brass?"

"Oh hey, So what are the most beautifuls CSI's up here and not at the party?" said Brass entering the breakroom wearing his working suit

"What are you doing up here?" ask Catherine

"Well I was having some fun with some friends of mine, when Sanders arrive with his karoke console and start singing "I will survive" at full blast, you should seen Ecklie's face, it was funny for a while, but he start with two martinis, then three and well, not so funny then"

"I can imagine" said Catherine laughing

"So ladies, you didn't answer my question"

Catherine stop laughing and her lips were thin as a line, Sara continued playing with her dress

"Does your funeral expresions had something to do with a couple of your fellows CSI's and their dates?"

"I just can't look at him with her, it's… kinda painful" said Catherine with her eyes on the floor

"Well not me, I just don't like parties" said Sara raising her eyes to look at the detective

"So it has nothing to do with a CSI who's name starts with an "S" and ends with "tockes" and his tall leggy blonde date?" ask Brass

"NO"

"Yes"

Sara look with a glare at her co-worker for answering

"Come on Sidle, you know what I think about not admitting the true"

Sara look at Catherine and then at Brass

"It's ok Sidle your secret is safe with me"

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said crossing her arms on her chest

"Ok that's the second and last time that I hear that, so come on" she said standing up and offering her hand to the brunette

"What are you doing?"

"Doing you and me a favor" Sara hesitate but tooked her hand

"Where are we going?"

"To the rooftop" said Catherine walking out of the room and into the darkness "Coming Brass?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything, not even for Sanders singing an Spice Girls song in his underwear"

On the rooftop…

"Catherine are you insane!, is freezing out here" said Sara crossing her arms on her chest

"Come on Sidle, take a deep breath, that's winter" shouted Catherine walking to the edge

"Catherine! What are you doing?"

"Helping you with your problem"

"I don't have a problem"

"Yes you do, you are not allowing yourself to say what you truly feel, and I'm going to help you do it"

"By walking to the edge of a five floor building?"

"No" she said turning to see Brass with a chair in his arms and sitting to watch the show in front row "Come here"

Sara look at her sides and walk towards the blonde "Ok, but just don't push me"

Catherine glare at her and raise her head to look at the sky

"I want you to repeat after me but on your on way"

"Something tells me I am going to regret this"

"Ok?"

"Ok"

"I"

"i"

"Stronger, shoute it"

"I"

"I"

"Catherine Willows"

"Sara Sidle"

"Confess here"

"Confess here"

"Infront of Brass and Sara"

"Infront of Brass and Catherine"

"To Las Vegas"

"To Las Vegas"

"And to the world"

"And to the world"

"That I"

"That I"

"Am in love with Warrick Brown"

"I am not going to say that I'm in love with Nick Stokes in the rooftop of the lab, what happens if someone hear us from the street or if someone is standing close to a window"

"Am… ladies?"

"What!" ask the CSI's turning to Brass who had a finger pointing to the door of accesing to the rooftop in which Greg Sanders was standing with his jaw touching the floor

* * *

**OH MY GOD! Greg!!, What do you think he is going to do? **

**Review! This fic is going to be like 2 or 3 chapters tops! ** **See ya!**


	2. The secrets are out

**Second chappie!! yaya!!**

**I think next chappie will be the last, but if you find that it isn't don't get shock! XD**

* * *

  
About what felt like hours of staring at each other, Greg's jaw went up and to each side of his ears, smiling like Dr.Sucess, Greg turn to the door and with another look at his shock co-workers he start running.

"No!" shouted Sara

"Get him!" said Catherine running histerically to the door with Brass and Sara at her tail

Greg could hear the sound of high heels hitting the floor but he didn't care, he had to tell someone about the two most shocking reveals of the decade, he climbed down the steps of the rooftop and run to the fifth floor dark hallway, the elevator doors were right across from it, he could see them, smiling at him, encouraging him, until he felt something in his feet that make him fall face forward, the pain in his head was immediatly erased by an even harder pain, something being pressed in his back.

"Ouch" said in a small whimper

"Now, where the hell do you think you were going?"

"Catherine?" he turn a little his head, which hurt like hell to look at the blonde, her breathing was heavy and he could see Brass and Sara running to catch them, then he turn to look why his back was hurting so much and saw Catherine's heel pressing into his back, she was digging it deeper making him squeel.

"How could you run so fast?" ask Brass putting his hands in his knees catching his breath

"I use to deliver the newspaper in my neighberhood when I was younger, and I didn't have a bike" said Greg beneath Catherine

"Not you... Catherine" said Brass still breathing hard

"Yeah how? I had to take off my shoes just to catch you" said Sara waving the shoes in her right hand

"Well I have been using heels almost half of my life, even when I'm at home"

"How can you be wearing this torture almost all the time, do you even sleep with this on?" said Sara throwing her shoes to the corner

Catherine blushed, which make Sara and Brass stare at her wide-eyed

"What? sometimes I go back very tierd from work and just throw myself in bed, what's the big deal?"

"Catherine, your sick"

"Shut up Greg!" said Catherine digging her heel more deeper

"Ow, ow, ow"

"Ok Greg let's go to the breakroom we have something to discuss" said Sara grabbing Greg from his shirt and pushing his towards the elevator and to the second floor

Breakroom…

"Here, for your head" said Catherine giving him a cloth with ice in it

"Thanks"

"So Greg, how much did you hear?" Greg look at the floor

"Sanders, don't make me remind you that Catherine is still wearing her heels" said Brass sitting in the couch

"Ok, ok" he took a dip breath and look at his co-workers who were standing in front of him "From the Warrick part"

Catherine shot him a look that make him feel that her heel was still in his back and getting deeper

"Greg you have to listen to us, you can't tell ANYONE" said Sara looking at him with pleading eyes

"Why?"

"Beacuse it will ruin everything" said Sara with her hands covering her face

"Greg, you know how bad would it be if someone found out?" said Catherine looking directly into his eyes

"Well no, I mean if they find out, they would immediatly dich their girlfriends, run to your arms, make out, get married and have bunch of kids, and in Sara's case divorce Nick and marry me, it's not a big deal" said Greg looking inocently at the two women

"No Greg, it would be wierd, we will not be working as always, and if someone with a higher range finds out, they will transferd us and not in day shift, night shift kind of way, it will be to other lab and we will be separated, it's that what you want?" said Sara kneeling in front of his sit

"Well of course not" said Greg at Sara before wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her, well squeezing her

"Greg… me… breath…now…"

"Oh Sorry" said Greg withdrawing his arms "You just say it so… I don't know how exactly, but I was touch"

"So are you going to say what you hear in the rooftop to anyone?" said Catherine with her arms cross in her chest

Greg look at the floor "No"

"For the pinky?" ask Sara holding her pinky right finger to Greg

"For the pinky" said Greg holding it with his own

Brass chuckle for the childish exchange

"So I heading to the party, anyone that whant's to come with me?" ask Greg walking towards the door

"I will, I could use a drink right now" said Brass walking pass by him

"One last question Greg" said Catherine "What were you doing on the rooftop?"

"Well after my super-dupper-mega-blast of me singing in my very expensive karoke, Grissom said I was getting a little "festive" which Nick say it as "wasted" so I came to the second floor to clear my head when I hear someone shouting "rooftop" so when I walked to the elevators the doors were already closed so I had to wait for them to come back, when I got to the rooftop I open the door and hear the most shocking secret in the history of my existence and then I heard another one, and then you know the rest" explain Greg smiling at the girls "It would have been the secret of the century if I wouldn't have been eyes-droping here two weeks ago" whisperd Greg a little to loud

"Excuse me?" ask Sara turning to Greg

"Ups" saig Greg covering his mouth

"Greg, talk, now" said Catherine

"It's a secret"

"Well we already heard part it, so why don't you fill us with the rest"

"I shouldn't"

"Greg!"

"Ok, fine"

"It was two weeks ago, I was minding my own bussiness, as usuall, when I heard voices coming from here, when I tried to listen carefully Hodges came bothering me about some tests that I didn't pick up we argue then he left, then I tried to listen again and Grissom asked me what kind of toothpaste I use which I thought was for one of his experiments but experience told me not to answer, then I tried to listen again but David came and…"

"GREG"

"Ok, it was Nick… and Warrick talking… about girls… a brunnette with dark eyes… and a blonde with blue eyes… that they know… at work… that… they… had… feelings… for…"

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Revieww!!! Make me happy**


	3. Surprises

**Wow! How long has it being?**

**Sorry for not updated, it was the birthday of three friends, there 15 birthday, so in Mex this kind of partys are crazy and I was what it's called "dama", and I have my dance schocl festival which it was PERFECT! and of course the most important thing I have my first day in high school in one week, so yeah I was busy!**

**I am here now, aperently it will be this chappi en other ENJOY!!**

* * *

  
Brass return to the lobby 5 minutes later after hearing Greg's spill, it was almost imposible to have his smile bigger than what he had right now, his CSI's collegues always had a way to make his job in Vegas entretaing and with full of surprises, while walking to the stage bar planted on the reception area he bump to someone

"Sorry"

"Brass?"

Jim turn and look at his longtime friend "Hey Gil, how 's the party going?"

"Well I haven't seen Greg since I took him to the elevators, so I think everything is great, so far"

Brass chuckle remembering the exchange that he had with the young CSI and his co-workers

"So nothing interesting so far?" ask Jim ordering a drink

"Well now that you ask... wait a second, we will not be the old ladies gossiping, you will have to find someone else to tell you" said Grissom ordering another drink

"Well about the old ladies I don't know, but I'll find someone else" he looked across the lobby "Hodges!" Brass screamed

"Detective Brass, how are you doing this lovley evening, have you met my beautiful companion Katlin?" said Hodges offering his hand to the women to step forward "She is here presenting her ballet from Russia in a special show in Vegas"

"Well no I haven't met her, nice to know your sister Hodges"

Hodges eyes open wide and his cheeks blush "How do you know?"

Gil stepped forward and answer "Well she has the same spot on her neck like yours and that one is only genetic, also she puts her entire weight in her right leg the same as you..."

"And she is you... with girl's body" said Brass taking a sip from his drink

"He force me to come" said the girl "He said that he will look like an idiot if he didin't come with a date"

"You thought that coming with your _sister_ will make you more un-idiot?" ask Brass trying to hold a grin

"Whatever, Katlin go and get lost" said Hodges "So you called me detective what do you want?"

"Well apparently something happend while I was _hearing the revelations of the century which I already knew since the beggining_ in the bathroom, and Gil doesn't feel like sharing, want to fill me in?"

"Well just beacuse gossiping is my second best atribute, I'll tell you..."

"What's your first?" asked Grissom

"_That_ I can't tell you my friends" he gave them a grin "Well see Ecklie's red cheek? that's beacuse he was hitting on the youngest lab tech of days and his wife find out and _Ouch_ it was so funny look at him chaising his wife saying that he was sorry, then Archie's date apparently was gay and start hitting on Wendy, and also David's and Jackie's date know each other and after giving each other glances they ended up making out on the parking lot! such an escandal, and then Nick's date Carina, Carissa, Carmina whatever, what a whore, she spend the entire night hitting on _everyone_ including Grissom..." Brass turn to Gil and saw his friend looking at the floor blushing "She left with a CSI from day shift, and to finish the night of scandal Warrick had a fight with his girlfriend beacuse he kept asking were Catherine was to almost every person he bump with" Hodges rise his hands towards the ceiling "This has being a night worth remembering, I guess that all the Las Vegas crime lab are destin to be alone"

"Or with a co-worker" said Brass

"Hey, what do you know that I don't?" ask Hodges looking at Brass

"Hey" said Nick waving at the three

"Hey crazy night huh?" said Jim grinning

"Yeah it is" he answer, Warrick came walking behind him

"No Warrick, I don't know where Catherine is" said Hodges drinking a shot with un large gulp

"I just came here for a drink" he said walking to the bar

"Yeah have yourself guys a drink and swallow all of your problems to the oblivion, it doesn't matter that your date is a whore or that your girlfriend accuse you of infidelity" said Hodges grinning

"Where is your sister Hodges?" ask Warrick

"What?, how do you know?"

"We are CSI's and we work with Gil Grissom" said Nick raising his drink to Grissom

"Oh man, this is not my day" said Archie ordering a shot "My date is making out with a girl that looks like Hodges"

"WHAT!" scream Hodges and start running towards the exit, once he exit there the entire bulding heard "Get your lesbian arms away from my sister!"

"Hodges came with his sister as a date?" ask Archie looking at the men next to him "Of course he came, who else will have come with him?"

"Well this night has been full of surprises" said Brass

"Have you guys know where Sara is?" ask Nick

"I know, she is upstairs in the breakroom making out with her date Matthew McConaughey" said Greg as casual as posible

Nick look at Greg frozen

"She really likes Texas boys don't she?" said Brass with a grin

"She is in the breakroom watching TV" Greg said grinning "I can't believe you fall for that"

"Well what's not to like of Sara?... she is smart and funny and caring and..."

"You know what you are right" said Greg smiling "I am going upstairs to break it of with her and Matthew"

"That's ok I'll go and save you the trouble" said Nick walking towards the elevators

"I smell Texas fight" said Brass chuckling

"Maybe you want to go with him Warrick, Matt may dich Sara but Catherine is also upstairs, maybe he'll find her and run away together"

"Nick, Yo!, wait" yelled Warrick catching up with him

"What?" said Greg noticing the stares he was recivieng

"Why don't you just dress up like cupid and tell everyone what happend upstairs" said Brass glaring at him

"I thought you were on the bathroom all this time Jim, what happend upstairs?" ask Grissom

"Something that we have been knowing all this time, well, at least me" said Brass grinning from side to side.

* * *

**Cliffhanger hehe!!**

**I update soon! I already write the other chappi!**


	4. Your the one that I love

**Yellow! Last Chappi! Hope you like it!**

**Bring the fluffy madness!!!!!!!**

* * *

At the _beep_ of the elevators the doors open revealing a dark hallway with a single light at the bottom, Nick and Warrick walk toward it smacking almost at everything in the way.

_Pam_"Ow"

_Clang _"Aah"

_Pum_ "That's gonna live a mark"

"Why don't we just turn on the light man?"

"The switches are the other way"

"Oh, forget it"

As they reach the breakroom Nick open the door

"Okay Matthew live my Sara alone"

"Your Sara uah?" said Warrick smiling

"Shut up, hey Sar..." he stop at the sight of CSI Sara Sidle asleep on the couch

"Aww, so sweet" said Warrick pushing Nick towards her

"Sshh, be quiet, she is tired, she worked a triple" he walked towards her and sit in the small table that was in front of couch, he grab the remote that she had in her hand and turn the TV off

"I was watching that" she said in a groggy voice

"Yeah right, I'll tell you the ending" he said taking a small piece of her hair that had fallen in her face and put it behind her ear

"You are so pretentious" said Warrick chuckling

"And you are pretentious for only using that word" said Nick caressing Sara's hair

"Sara you know were Cath is?"

"Last I check I think she said she was going to the rooftop again" she said with her eyes close enjoying the feeling of Nick's hand in her hair

"Again?" said Warrick "It's freezing outside" she could hear the door close and walking steps moving away

"How's the party going" she asked with her eyes open looking at him

"Well I said that if there was a magazine of the crime lab Greg's singing on his karaoke will be on front page, Ecklie's fight with his wife will be on the heads, Hodges bringing her sister as his date in scandals and Carmina and my story on the break-ups" he said playing with his shirt sleeve

"Oh, I am sorry Nicky" she said almost like a whisper, in her heart she wanted that but she didn't want him to get hurt

She sat on the couch and moved to the side making him space for him to sit

"Yeah well, I knew that we were not going to last to long" he sigh "I prefer spending time with someone who has a brain, you know someone like that?"

She smiled at him and smack him playfully on his right arm

"So you know were Grissom is?" he asked with goofy grin

"Nick!" she grab her coat that was resting on the left corner of the couch and start hitting him with it

"Ow, Sara stop! Your cellphone and something else is in the... ow!... pocket of... ow!... your coat and you... ah!... are hitting me with it..." she stop hitting him and grab what was in her pocket

"Sorry is my cellphone, my pager, a flashlight, one of Greg's love letters that end up being to much porn, my ipod..." she start withdrawing everything from her pocket to the table

"Pepper spray?... If someone is going to hurt you I'll be there to protect you" he grab her arm and sit her almost in his lap

She felt shock by his actions but didn't have time to think when his lips crush with hers, it was tender but with so much feeling, after what it felt like hours he pull apart and search her eyes

"No slap so I think that's good, sorry, I wanted to do it for so long and having you so close to me, I have been attracted to you since a long time and I had to improvise..." his babling was interrupted by her lips crashing to his now, this time with a little more passion and she pull apart

"So, NO we are just co-workers speech, NO we are collegues, this is going to change everything, this is against the rules of the lab, Greg is going to murder you, if Ecklie finds out we are dead... there is nothing that you want to say that can prevent our union now, something that will make you step away from me and live?" said Nick with his face full of worry

"No" she said simply and smile at him "I wanted this for so long, just like you" she got closer to him and share a kiss.

* * *

_On the rooftop..._

Warrick opened the door to the rooftop and hug his coat when the cold wind of the winter in Las Vegas wash him, opening the door wider he looked at his sides to look for his collegue, he spotted her standing at the left side of the building with her arms on the edge looking at the horizon, he stepped out and closed the door behind him spotting a chair next to it, he walked toward her while he withdrew his coat, when he closed his distance he put it on her shoulders and her eyes locked with his

"Hey, Sara said you'll be here, it's freezing"

"Thank you" she took the coat off her shoulders and put her arms through the sleeves and up again her shoulders his scent all over her and she hug it "How do I look?" she asked noticing that she couldn't see her hands beacuse the sleeves were to big

"Small, but cute" he chuckled, he also noticed that her nose was red for the cold, he reach her and touch her cheek very gentle before reaching for her nose

"Is red isn'it?" she smile "That's way I hate cold, in junior high my friends used to make jokes about me"

"They didn't tell you that you look adorable?" he smile at her

"Adorable?" she laugh "No, apperently that's something just you would say" they laugh for a moment and stay in comfortable silence for awhile until he reach for her hand

"Jeez, Cath your freezing, I better take you inside"

"No, I like it in here, is peaceful"

"Cath, you are going to get sick"

"I don't care"

"That's way Lindsay is so stubborn" she had to chuckle at his comment

"Fine" he said walking behind her and putting his arms around her waist and chest

"Warrick" she try to turn and look at him but he was holding her to tight

"You want to stay here fine, but at least you have to stay warm" she continue to struggle telling him that it wasn't necesary but he still didn't care, so she dropped the fight and relax starting to notice the warm that his proximity was giving him to her, she close her eyes and press her back against his chest enjoying the feeling of having him so close, she dropped her head to one side starting to feel a little sleepy, at notice this Warrick turned to see her, when he saw that her eyes were closed, he turned her so that her head now rested on his chest and her arms were around his waist, he smileed and when his left hand was moving up and down her back his right one found his ways towards her golden hair and his left cheek was warming her forehead

There proximity was so overwhelmed that his right arm left her hair and traveled her cheek, collarbone and lips towards her chin lifting her head up, her eyes slowly opened and looked at his and in seconds there lips met, sweet and gentle then full of passion and need, they pull apart for breath, Catherine smiled at him

"You know, I am starting to get a little cold again" he chuckleed and pressed her harder against him

"Sorry for taking so long for this" he said kissing her gently on her right cheek

"Yeah, what better than a boring party which we are not in it to bring us together" she put her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her and kissed him again

"Well I don't know about boring, you kind of miss some funky stuff"

"Like what?"

"Well Ecklie being and asshole, Hodges bringing his sister, Archie's date to be gay and making out with Hodges sister and Tina breaking up with me in the parking lot" he said his face showing some embarrasment

"Oh my god!, I just make out with someone that I thought that he already had a girlfriend... I am a..."

"Hey!... don't say it, besides we broken-up before the thing that I have been expecting to happend since I know you happend" he lift her head to look at him

"Now this is going to sound a little corny but... I love you" he said, his green eyes sparkling looking at her

She smileed and jumped towards him holding her arms around his shoulders tighter, his arms around her waist suporting her weight, her feet a couple of inches from the floor

She kissed him "I love you too"

* * *

With the _beep _from the elevators the doors went open to the sight of the crime lab lobby deserted well with exception of Brass and Grissom in the bar and a very drunken Greg in the stage with his karaoke council

"_Your the one that I love... who,who,who, honny, Your the one that I love... who who who, hony, Your the one that I love, you are all I neeeeeeed, oh yes indeeeeeeed"_

"Greg dance like John Travolta" scream Brass, while Greg start moving his arms and legs in circle

The CSI's and the detective start laughing like mads, which Greg thought that his audience love him and change the song

"Sara! Wait which one of you is the real Sara?... you?... you?" he start pointing to the air "Well I don't care, come one Sara's sing with me" he took Nick's hand and start dragging him towards the stage, he turned and took Brass hand and put it on Greg's one

"Stokes!" he scream but it was too late, his hand already had a microphone and Greg's right arm aroung his shoulders

"Let's sing our song... Summer Nights!" he scream "You start 'couse you r da grrrl"

"Aww... where the hell is my camera when I need it?" said Catherine turning to Warrick and hugging him

"Why don't you ask Sara she always got something in her pockets" Sara glare at him and turned her back towards him

"Oh, Sar... I'm sorry"

She turned with a mini camera in her hands, which she took a picture of him "To remind you to watch your sarcasm with me, I am not one of your no-brainer girlfriends" she turned to him and kissed him

"Please from a good angle, I want to use the picture for black mail Brass and Greg in the future" said Grissom recieveng stares

"What?"

* * *

**THE END **

**Tell you it was going to be fluffy **

**Stay tune, I am now in a mood for some angst, I will write another story soon ;)**

**Review this one pliss! XD**


End file.
